Whoo Time to Eat Annoying Celebrities!
by DamnYouReality
Summary: The Cullens are tired of being vegeterians! So they decide to eat humans that they won't have to feel guilty about eating: irritating "stars" warning: contains ALOT of disney bashing
1. SO LONG HICK!

Edward: hey is that miley Cyrus!?!

Jasper: no, it's Hilary duff

Alice: or is it Ally and AJ? Or Lindsay Lohan?

Bella: who cares, their all clones of each other used as pawns by the Disney Company to make money. When one fades out, they bring in a new one. A few of those girls could have had real careers, and Disney screwed them up.

Carlisle: well said.

Esme: you know, this whole 'were deplorable monsters let's not eat humans' trend is getting old!

Rosalie: I agree, let's kill her and kill her good!! Renesmee, what's wrong, you look like your being hypnotized…wait, you are!!

Renesmee: can't…resist…hypnotic...music. Wait, this music has no cuss words! I must stay strong! Let's have miley Cyrus for lunch!

Carlisle: what will the volturi say?

Everyone: screw the volturi!

Carlisle: already done!

Esme: how dare you!?! *kicks him in the balls with vampire strength and brutally beats him*

Carlisle: _gasp!_ I'm sorry Esme! _Ouch! _

Esme: WTF! *beats him harder and kicks him in the nuts again*

Edward: Esme, you can kill Carlisle later! Now we must eat little miss Miley Cyrus!

Miley Cyrus: howdy ya'all! I'm going to sing now

Alice: oh god no!!!

Miley Cyrus: oh god yes!! *singing random junk about following your dreams and staying true to yourself and blah blah blah*

Jasper: can't…take…anymore…must…escape!!! [Runs into Cullen house and jumps through window then run back to where he was] Damn!

Grim Reaper: hey, guys, how's it going!

Miley Cyrus: hi, death! I haven't seen you since that person's eardrum's exploded at my concert!

Grim Reaper: well, I got my work done ahead of schedule, so I figured I'd come follow you in case someone heard you sing. Hey, how come these people aren't dead? Well, anyway, I should probably get going. You guys have fun!

Edward: wait, you might need… [Death already left] Oh, well

Miley Cyrus: who wants to go sell our souls to Disney?

All the Cullens and Jacob: HELL NO!

Renesmee: Jakey!! Are you here to help us kill miley?

Jake: sure, why not [turns into wolf]

Emmett: Time for lunch!

[All the Cullens eat miley Cyrus]

Edward: she tastes weird. Like metal. Or wires….wait a minute! That's not Miley Cyrus! That's just a robot clone the Disney Corporation built in case they 'accidentally' did something fatal to miley!

Grim Reaper: [in pink fluffy bathrobe with slippers on] why couldn't you murder her while I was here earlier! I was in the middle of something! Now I'm going to miss JONAS!

The Cullens: GASP!!!

Grim Reaper: never mind! Time to lay her to rest!

Emmett: that's wasn't miley Cyrus, just her robot counterpart

Grim Reaper: oh, well. Crap, _Sonny with a chance _is starting! BYEEE!

Carlisle: well, that was weird. Hey Esme, wanna…you know *raises eyebrow*

Esme: not until I'm done beating you!

Carlisle: well, FYI, they came on to me. They kidnapped Bella and demanded that I do them or they'd eat her.

[Everyone looks at Bella]

Edward: what? How dare they? I'm going to kill them all!!

Bella: um, Carlisle is telling the truth, except for one minor detail: THAT NEVER HAPPPENNED!!!

Carlisle: thanks for selling me out, Bella

Bella: anytime!

Esme: where was I, oh yeah, *punches Carlisle in the face*

Carlisle: Ow!! Okay, I'll break up with Aro just stop that!

Esme: hey! You said it was a one night thing! [Kicks him…err…where the sun don't shine]

**[A/n I apologize if miley Cyrus/Disney fans were offended, but you were warned. This was mostly meant for haters. It's just a thing I came up with when I was bored. No need to flame saying I have no life, I'm already well aware that I have no life, trust me. ******


	2. JONAS BROTHERS MUST DIE!

Bella: all right everybody, you did a really good job yesterday drinking that annoying prick miley Cyrus. But there is more crappy music afoot. Some even worse.

Edward: What could be worse than that?!?

Carlisle: I think Bella means…the jonass brothers

Renesmee: it's Jonas

Carlisle: I know what I said

Esme: Oh My Carlisle…Did she just…defend them? HOLY CHEESE SHE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED

Rosalie: There's only one way to lift the curse of fangirling

Emmett: and that would be…

Alice: *has vision* oh my jasper…if we don't cure nessie soon, the jonass brothers can use her awesome hybrid power to take over the world

Jasper: I thought they were using the purity rings to take over the world

Alice: they were…but nessie could do it faster. Anyway, rose, how do we cure her?

Emmett: Simple: we kill the Jonas brothers.

Jacob: *runs up to them* did someone say 'kill the jonass brothers'

Rosalie: Hale yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: I get Kevin!!!

Renesmee: ooh, but first let's think of a plan

Edward: oh, I have one. *whispering*

Rosalie: *snickers* that's just crazy enough to work

Jasper: Let's go to LA

(In Los Angeles)

Esme: okay, we're here. Now where are those johoes?

Edward: in that building, shooting yet _another_ commercial for those damn purity rings. I may have been an 108 year old virgin, but at least I didn't get on camera and proclaim it. Grrr…

Bella: but what if we get caught by the volturi

Carlisle: yeah, they're already steamed at me because I two-timed Aro…

Esme: *kicks him in balls hard yet again* Grrr…

Edward: Simple: we blame it on the Disney executives.

Jacob: alright, let's go kick some Jon-ass!

Everyone: WHOO!

(In the building)

Joe: *wearing super tight jeans and shirt* how many of you want to screw me right now? All of you, I bet!! Check this out! *shows purity ring with "I must be good because I wear this" engraved on it* WELL TOO BAD, WEIRDOS! I'm abstinent

Kevin: yeah, we all are. Exceptforwhenthecamerasareoff (except for when the cameras are off)

Nick: Well, I got sick of waiting, so I married this random person I met on vacation.

Jasper: *makes all the random camera crew guys feel lust toward the jonass brothers*

Joe: HELP!!!

Kevin: GET OFF ME!!!

Nick: OOH YESSS!!!

Edward: Okay Cullens….ready…set…REAL MUSIC

Bella: how does this work again?

Edward: actual quality music makes them weak and easier to attack cuz it'll make em realize how suckish they are!!

Radio: _Hey there all you middle men  
Throw away your fancy clothes  
And while you're out sittin' on a fence  
So get off your arse and come down here  
Cause rock 'n' roll ain't no riddle man  
To me it makes good good sense  
Good sense yeah let's go_

Kevin: what is this?

Random person: you've never even heard of Acdc and you dare to call yourselves rock?

Joe: shut up, we are so rock!

Random person: oh, yeah, really *plays random jonass brothers song*

Nick: well WHATEVS!!!

Bella: okay, their distracted. ATTACK!!

The johoes: what…the…fudge?

*the Cullens drain the Jonas brothers*

Rosalie: what do we do with the bodies?

Edward: oh, I have a few ideas. *takes pink fishnet tights and corset dresses and pumps out of suitcase*

Emmett: oh, I get it. We play a little "dress up"

Renesmee: yeah, and then we put this cocaine on their faces so it looks like they overdosed!!!

Alice: hee hee, the PERFECT crime.

Jasper: and let's put their corpses at the site of a wild drug party just to get Disney in hot water!!!

Jacob: SWEET!!!!!!

(At some kind of news broadcasting station)

Anchorman: I've just been informed that the allegedly "innocent" Jonas brothers were dressed in rather, err, revealing clothing. Oh, and also, they're dead, probably from cocaine abuse. More on that tomorrow! Now, back to the interview with Demi Lovato!

Demi: heey, everybody, I'm sooo excited that I'm on a Disney sitcom. I'm like a huge superstar!!! BUY MY CD OR DIE! I mean, uh….my cd's coming out soon you should check it out!

(At the Cullen house)

*all the Cullens and Jake are watching the news*

Esme: mu ha ha! I think we know who's for lunch tomorrow…

Everyone: DUN DUN DUN!!!!


	3. SONNY WITH A CHANCE OF DEATH!

(Some hotel room in Los Angeles)

Alice: Ah, a bright, sunny day in LA! The sky is gray from exhaust fumes; the air is filled with smoke, and Disney pricks are singing their ditzy, evil hearts out, about to be eaten by us!

Renesmee: Today's mission: Demi Lovato

Carlisle: from what I've seen, her show is the worst yet! Besides Hannah Montana, but we already took care of that!

Esme: On top of that, her music is terrible! 'La la land!' you're fudging kidding me!

Edward: Oh, damn that Lovato! Her stupid innocent act got Disney out of hot water!

Bella: WHAT THE FUDGE?!?

Jasper: I know how to change that! Remember when I made those guys feel horny toward the jonass brothers?

Rosalie: yeah. Why?

Jasper: well what if we made Demi Lovato feel horny toward a star from the rival network?

Emmett: and what would that be?

Jacob: I know, let's ask the author. Hey, SparklyVampsAreAwesome, what's Disney's rival network?

SparklyVampsAreAwesome (me): Nickelodeon is their biggest rival.

Jacob: All right! So let's make her feel lust toward…Nathan Kress! That'll get her in huge trouble; I mean he looks like a ten year old!

SparklyVampsAreAwesome: I like the way you guys think!

Carlisle: one more question…what the fudge is up with this romantic subplot with me and Aro! He's cute and everything, but it feels tacked on!!!

SparklyVampsAreAwesome: Too bad, I like that pairing! Mu ha ha! *disappears*

Aro: *appears out of nowhere* hooray for romantic subplots!!!

Carlisle: Well…this is awkward…

Esme: *glares at Aro*

Edward: *smiling* hey, we were just killing Disney stars! Wanna join!

Aro: Well, it goes against everything the guard stands for, but what the hell! I'm just glad you're over that vegetarian trend! And of course I love spending time with you, Carli!

*everyone looks around awkwardly*

Renesmee: All right! Let's go kick some Disney slut butt! It's time for Sonny with a chance of death!!!! Mu ha ha!!!

(At the Studio recording sonny with a chance)

Demi: hi Chad wanna go out!

*laugh track plays*

Chad: no.

*laugh track plays*

Demi: *trips*

*laugh track plays*

Edward: all right, let's eat them now! Jasper, bring Miranda cosgrove!

Jasper: *uses powers to make Nathan kress feel compelled to come to him* ha ha, I love this!! There's no way those Disney sleazes can wriggle their way outta this one!

Rosalie: will you make him stop drooling over me first?

Jasper: no prob!!

Nathan Kress: *stops drooling over Rosalie* what's all this schizz about? Oh my god, you guys are vampires! Make me a vampire! I am worthy! I am worthy! *gets down on knees*

Emmett: no. but Jasper here can get Demi Lovato to screw you!

Nathan Kress: NO!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!

Rosalie: Hale yes!!!!!!! Now, jasper!!

Jasper: Alrighty! *makes Demi Lovato feel really lusty toward Nathan*

Nathan Kress: HELP ME!!!!!!! I'M BEING RAPED!!!!!!!! WILL SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!

Esme: okay, let's drain them AFTER they get caught

*tabloid walks in*

Tabloid: Hey, I'm with sleazeball magazine, and I was wondering if…HOLY CRAP THIS IS A GREAT COVER STORY!!!!!! *starts snapping pictures and then runs away laughing*

Renesmee: now, may we drain them!

Aro: We shall drain!

*They Drain Demi*

Nathan Kress: you won't eat me, will you?

Rosalie: of course not, dear. I hate you, but without Icarly, who will take profits that could go to an even worse cause: Disney

Jasper: but we'll only let you go if you never speak of this again!

Nathan Kress: Okey dokey! *sprints away*

(At the hotel)

Bella: Well, that was weird. But the question remains: who shall be our next victim?

Emmett: *turns TV on* I have an idea

TV: Selena Gomez has a new band called the Scene! We have Selena here right now. Tell us, Selena, how you would define your music.

Selena Gomez: I would say our music is alternative rock!

Interviewer: *trying to keep a straight face* right… Anyway, how did you think of the name 'the scene?'

Selena Gomez: Well, it sounded really marketable…I mean, cool, it sounded really cool!

Interviewer: *trying super hard not to roll over laughing* awesome. Whoops, that's all the time we have folks, goodnight everybody!

Aro: I think we know who must die next!

Carlisle: I agree

Everybody: *licks lips*

*ominous music plays*

---

**A/N- I'm taking requests, if you guys have any awesome ideas! I'd love to hear what Disney pricks you guys want the Cullens to teach a lesson!**


	4. ADIOS TO THE POSER POSSE!

(Still at a hotel room in Los Angeles)

Aro: Okay, we all know what needs to happen

Carlisle: I know, I know, at some point in this story were going to have to make out *to self* stupid author…

Aro: Well, yes, but what I meant was it's time to kill Selena Gomez!

Renesmee: And we'll also take out that slut Vanessa Hudgens!

Jacob: Yesss!!!!! Finally!!!!!!!

Esme: Okay, who should we kill first?

Alice: *scans future* well, it looks like Selena Gomez Is recording songs with the poser posse, aka the scene, right now, and Vanessa Slut-gens will be making yet another album full of meaningless songs afterward. So, The Wizard chick dies first!

Jasper: All right!!!

Emmett: but we'll need a plan!

Rosalie: ooh, I've got one *whispers*

Esme: Holy cheese that's horrible! It's perfect!

Aro: Whoo! Let's go kick two Disney slut butts!

(At the recording studio)

Selena Gomez: Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you!!!! Wow that was like, the best rock song Eva!!!!

Edward: you wouldn't know rock if it hit you in the face!

Selena Gomez: Nobody says that to me!

Rosalie: oh, you'd be surprised how many intelligent people do!

Selena Gomez: Well, I see your point. But the scene is still alternative rock!

Alice: actually, it's crappy bubblegum pop with cheap guitar riffs thrown in!

Selena Gomez: Well, so are you, you…uh…cheese heads!

Jasper: that's the best you can come up with, skank?

Emmett: enough chit chat! DIE POSER POSSE!

*they drain the band members*

Aro: that was good! Ha ha, why didn't I start eating talentless losers a million years ago?

Carlisle: because, fortunately for the humans of that time, there was no Disney a million years ago!

Renesmee: We're not finished yet! Remember, today's task is not yet complete! Now for phase to of the mission: Vanessa Hudgens

*mission impossible theme plays*

Esme: alright, let's go!

(In the other room of the recording studios)

Vanessa Hudgens: ohhhahohhh everyday I try to play another game but my heart can't taaake iiit…

Carlisle: *pretending to be a crazed fan* OME, it's Vanessa Hudgens!

Vanessa Hudgens: Holy sheet, your that guy from twilight! Will you make me a vampire?

Carlisle: uhh…sure. In fact, why don't we all bit you so you'll uh…be more powerful…yeah

*the Cullens enter and pretend like their going to bite her*

Vanessa Hudgens: you…freakin'… *dies*

(Back at the hotel)

Renesmee: Woot! This calls for celebration!

Bella: Crank up the music! And make sure it's non-disney!

Edward: no problemo!

Radio: _we are the lazy generation. No more standing out in liiine…so good at wasting our time…_

Alice: but the question remains…who is next?

Jasper: I have an idea. *turns on the TV*

TV: London: oh no, I forgot how to count

*laugh track plays*

Maddie: did you even know how in the first place?

*laugh track plays*

Emmett: how is this even considered comedy?

Rosalie: that's not important. What IS important is that tomorrow, we end it!!!!!! London Tipton must die!

Everyone: mu ha ha ha ha!


	5. POSIONED WITH CRAYOLA CRAYONS

Emmett: *humming mission impossible theme* today's mission, we must drain…what's her name? London Tipton? Oh, right Brenda Song. But we'll just call her London.

Jasper: why's that?

Alice: cos it would look suspicious if sparkly adults knew what her real name was?

Carlisle: HOLY CULLEN WE'RE SPARKLING! We like totally forgot that California is sunny

Esme: So, who cares? None of the volturi are here, except Aro and he's drunk

Edward: how is Aro drunk? I MUST KNOW I'VE BEEN BOOZE FREE FOR OVER A CENTURY AND ITS KILLING ME!!! *pounces on Aro* I MUST KNOW!

Aro: *giggles* funny story actually….to get the taste of Vanessa hudgens blood outta my mouth I drank a super drunk hobo and the blood made me feel GOOD! So I drank more drunks who were also drunk from drinking booze and now I'm drunk from drinking blood…with booze in it. I'm confused now. I need a cigarette *lights cigarette*

Carlisle: That can kill you!

Aro: I'm already dead!

Renesmee: wait, so now I find out that you full-fledged vampire folks can smoke, and drink, with none o' them side effects! If I gotta to remain part-human for one more second I'm gonna scream, Dag-Nabit!

Bella: Nessie, what did I tell you?

Renesmee: *sighs* no talking like a disgruntled 1940's prospector…Con'Sarn it! But will you make me a full vampire?

Rosalie: well, it could kill you, but sure! But in case it does kill you, you should have that chick that plays London Tipton as your last meal!

Renesmee: WICKED AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: YAY!!!!!!!!! But I have a better way to kill her…then we can just drink a random stage hand! *takes out crayola crayons labeled "Warning: poison" "Do not consume or it will kill you" "one, two, better not sue!"

Esme: how will these kill her? Surely whoever plays the character isn't that stupid!

Alice: oh, she is, she just doesn't show it! Jasper can make her, though!

Jasper: Okay!

Jacob: but still, how do we get her to eat the crayons? It's not like she has a crayon fetish…does she?

Alice: no, but here! *pulls out sharpie and writes "expiration date 1994"*

Jacob: what the hale? How is this going to work?

Alice: I'll show you *puts crayons in the dressing room* Okay, jasper, send a wave of ditziness over her…now!

Jasper: sweet! *sends wave of stupidness*

London (a/n I'm aware that it's not her real name but I can't think of the actresses name so we'll just call her London): OME, A BOX OF CRAYONS! Oh, look and the expiration date is 1994! Wow, that's the same year the Sampson's was made! (A/n I know it's 'the Simpsons' but this ditz doesn't!) Maybe if I eat them, I'll like, finally get the jokes! Oh, but the box says poison! Oh, wait, that must be a brand of makeup! *eats half the crayons puts the other half on her face*

Carlisle: Wow, that's the stupidest person I've ever met

Aro: *still drunk* hey, author! I want my makeup seen with the blonde hottie…what's his name? Carlisle!

Renesmee: you guys can make out later, AFTER we kill London Tipton and make me a full fledged vampire!

Carlisle: okay

London: no…must…not…die…without…cussing…at…least...once…fu- *dies*

Edward: Alrighty, let's go drain the stage hands!

Aro: but first, we get 'em drunk! So then we can get drunk!

Renesmee: okay, but we need a designated biter!

Jake: that sounds wrong…

Renesmee: all I mean is, at least one full vampire needs to be sober enough to turn me!

Esme: I will. I'll get drunk AFTER you're a vampire!

Renesmee: sweet!

*all the Cullens except Esme and Nessie get wasted*

*Carlisle and Aro make out*

Aro: finally!

Carlisle: *laughing drunkenly*

Edward: *Walks up to the sprouse twins, aka zack and Cody* *slurred voice* you know…there's…there's somethin' I have always wanted to say to you two CREEPS! It was cute five years ago…now it's just friggin CREEPY…and If I see that damn yogurt commercial one more time I'm gonna WRETCH! GOT THAT, FUTURE HOBOS!!!!!!!!

Jasper: yeah, stick it to the man!!!

Emmett: ROCK ON EDWARD!!!!!!WHOO!!!!!!!!

Renesmee: can I be a full vampire now?

Esme: Okey dokey *bites her neck*

Rosalie: will she be alright?

Edward: we'll find out in the next chapter

Bella: how do you know *laughing drunkenly*

Edward: coz the author is trying to torture us! DAMN YOU, REALITY!!!!!!!!!!!

---

**A/N- So, whadyya think? That last line was a tribute to my new-new pen name, DamnYouReality! Originally, I was called SparklyVampsAreAwesome, then I was DeviousLittleSlasher, and finally I was DamnYouReality! It's based off a quote from the Simpsons game!**


	6. BON VOYAGE, BTCHES!

Renesmee: *looks in mirror* woah, WTF? I have like fangs and red eyes and the transformation only took five seconds. I don't see why you wimps complained so much in your biographies about it hurting so much

Edward: Well, it's the only thing I have to complain about. Besides Disney. Speaking of which, which of those pricks do we drain today?

Alice: I know one way to find out for sure *turns on TV* *the suite life on deck comes on*

Zack: Cody, did you steal my orange juice?

*laugh track*

Cody: no…

*laugh track*

Emmett: *looks around* I think we all know what must be done.

Rosalie: For liability reasons, if we get caught were blaming It all on The Immortal Children like the time I tried to kill Aro

Esme: You wanted to kill Aro?!? Finally, someone on my side!

Aro: Hey, It's not my fault I'm irresistible.

Carlisle: I haven't chosen yet! There has to be like a huge dramatic scene where I'm like "I luv u but I wants to stay with him"

Esme: fair enough…

Edward: All right, in the mean time let's go rid the world of the plague: aka the suite life series

Bella: I would have left them alone, but that yogurt commercial was just a shitload of stupid!

Jake: I hear ya!

(At the set of the suite life on deck)

Jasper: Ohhhh, I have the most brilliant idea ever!*whispers*

Edward: haha, perfecto!!!!

Renesmee: alright, Uncle Jasper, send a wave of pure anger and the urge to cuss toward them!

Jasper: Okay *sends huge wave of anger over them*

Zack (on camera live): you mothercfucking bitch, if it weren't for you I could have become a drug lord, but no, we had to audition for DISNEY!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!

Cody: Oh, shut the FUCK up you fucking asshole. THIS NETWORK IS SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!! I'm fucking sick of it, and I'm just gonna leave…and go get DRUNK, HALLELUJAH!!!

Zack: I need a fucking cigarette!!! *glares at camera* what are you BASTARDS looking at!!!!!!!!!

Stage Manager: Uhh…kids, that was a public service announcement of how NOT to be!

*turns off camera* what do you little shits think your doing!! You're lucky if I don't fire you.

Zack: oh, god, no! I hate this job, but I can't live without the huge profit!

Disney CEO: *walks up* we won't fire you, but you aren't getting off scot-free

Cody: teehee "getting off"

Disney CEO: quiet, perv. As I was saying, for that little performance you BOTH have to endorse the purity rings and make a music video about sneakers!!! These are the lyrics: basically, what were gonna do is dance, basically what were gonna do is dance…

Cody: JUST KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!

The Cullens: *appear from hiding spots* we can take care of that

Zack: Ohh, sparkly albino cannibals, I'm sooo scared

Edward: Aye! Just for that, you little shits have to look at pictures of Britney spears in her Halloween costume from this year!

Cody: Well it can't' be that bad *looks at picture* OH GOD IT BURNS!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: You wuss *looks at picture* AHHH, JUST KILL ME!!!

Carlisle: Will do

Aro: Bon Voyage bitches!!!

*The Cullens drain the sprouse twins*

Nessie: You have been Cullenated

(In Hell)

Zack: Well, we had a good run.

Cody: Ah, it's great to be home!!

Satan: Hey, guys, how's it going!

Zack: Not so great. We just got killed by sparkling albino cannibals

Cody: and we had to look at pictures of Britney spears Halloween costume..

Satan: *shudders*

Zack: For the record, it's still better than endorsing purity rings or making a music video to promote sneakers

(at the hotel room in LA)

Emmett: woo, we did it!!

Rosalie and Jasper: HALE YES!!!!!!!

Edward: all right, time for an overly-theatrical cliché' romance scene

Carlisle: Alrighty, here goes. Aro I love you, but

Aro: *sniffles over dramatically* I understand, you have to be with the one you love most

Carlisle: I am

*they stare into each others eyes*

Esme: Well, fuck, there goes husband number thirty…oh well. Hey, is Patrick Swayze still alive?

Edward: no

Esme: shit.

Bella: I'm sick of all this mushy romantic shit, there was enough of that in my biography. Let's put on Queen!!

Alice: woohoo

Radio: _I'd sit alone, beneath your light, my only friend, through teenaged nights, and everything, I had to know, I heard it on my radio_

Rosalie: the question remains…Who shall we kill next?

Jacob: I think I know *turns on news*

News guy: Mitchel Musso has released a new song that took his fans by storm!! Here's a sneak peak

Mitchel Musso: I've been countin' the days since I began to live without youuu….I'm covered in raaiiin but it feels like sun

All the Cullens: He shall be Terminated!!!


End file.
